Clinical Fellowship Programs: In FY14, there were fourteen NIMH IRP clinical fellows. Of the fourteen fellows, one is a PGY-4 resident in the ACGME accredited program. Three trainees were new recruits who came from top residencies in the U.S. They included three women one of whom is an MD-PhD and one who is a child psychiatrist. The emphasis of the program has been to increase the quality of trainees in terms of clinical skills in psychiatry, research background, and commitment to a research career. The clinical fellows have been actively involved in conducting basic, clinical and translational research, publishing peer-reviewed articles, presenting their research at national scientific meetings and receiving recognition for their outstanding work. Four fellows left the program in the past year; two pursued academic research careers and two went into clinical practice and maintain academic affiliations. The PGY4 psychiatry residency program is a unique one-year program that provides training in clinical and translational research and is conceptualized as an elective fourth year of residency training. The PGY4 residency program allows talented and motivated future academic psychiatrists to jump start their research careers by training under world-renowned NIMH investigators. Psychiatry residents who transfer to the program have completed all required clinical rotations prior to arriving at NIMH. The PGY-4 psychiatry residency program was reviewed by the ACGME in January 2013 and granted a full five year accreditation cycle with no citations. Other affiliated training programs: The ACGME-approved PGY4 psychiatry residency program serves as the sponsoring program for the NIH Hospice and Palliative Medicine fellowship program that is also ACGME-accredited. The two programs work to support the clinical training of fellows by joint conferences and clinical rotations. The Psychosomatic Medicine ACGME-approved fellowship in partnership with Georgetown University Medical Center and Washington Hospital Center admits two fellows each year on the NIMH Psychiatric Consultation Liaison Service, each for six months. The three-year combined NIMH/Children's National Medical Center Child Psychiatry Clinical Fellowship program had one second year fellow and one third year this past year. The third year fellow completed his specialty board and the second year fellow will be taking child boards this fall. This program helps fill a gap training child psychiatrists to conduct research and takes advantage of the deep and varied child psychiatry research investigators at the NIMH IRP. Administrative duties: The Program Director for the PGY4 residency and clinical fellowship program is an active member of the NIH Graduate Medical Education Committee (GMEC) and led a subcommittee on faculty development for the GMEC. The NIMH OCD appoints one clinical fellow to represent the program on the Clinical Fellows Committee of the NIH Clinical Center; this year we also had two other representatives, a PGY4 resident representative and an elected representative to the GMEC. Medical Student Programs: The OCD helps to place several medical students from across the U.S. in the Clinical Electives Program (CEP) with NIMH researchers to learn about psychiatric research. These students usually plan to pursue psychiatry residency after graduation and the research exposure can further promote their interest in research. There were two medical students in the Medical Research Scholars Program (MRSP) this past year and two incoming students in July 2014. Both new students plan to pursue psychiatry and were assigned to appropriate mentors at NIH. Clinical Neuroscience Initiatives: The NIMH OCD participated in NIMH spearheaded national initiatives that promote clinical neuroscience literacy among psychiatrists and promote psychiatrists-in-training to choose and succeed in clinical neuroscience research. The NIMH Outstanding Resident Award Program (ORAP) was started in 1988 and has developed into a highly coveted and competitive annual award for promising young psychiatrists-in-training. The ORAP awardees are PGY3 psychiatry residents with outstanding academic potential who are selected from among the top residents in the U.S. who have been nominated by their department chairs or training directors in their PGY-2 year. This award is intended to honor these residents for past achievements, current efforts, and future contributions to the field of psychiatry. The NIMH Intramural Program will host fourteen new award recipients in September 2014 for a two-day program that will feature presentations by NIMH intramural investigators, extramural program staff and a tour of the NIMH facilities at the NIH campus. NIMH Brain Camp was started in 2009 and has now had five cohorts participate. Brain Camp is an annual scientific retreat for psychiatry residents with a strong background and interest in a research career. The program, previously convened at the Banbury Center in Cold Spring Harbor, NY, involves lectures and discussions between residents, invited distinguished faculty and NIMH leadership, on a variety of cutting edge neuroscience topics relevant to psychiatry. Most of the residents who attend Brain Camp are awardees of the highly selective NIMH Outstanding Resident Award Program (ORAP). The Brain Camp programs have been very successful in terms of the caliber of the residents and faculty who participated, and the feedback received from participants by the NIMH staff. It is seen as a key way in which to nurture and identify a cadre of young clinical neuroscientists who will become the next generation of leaders in psychiatry. The residents value the opportunity to meet like-minded members of their residency cohort and the opportunity to meet and learn from leaders in psychiatry and neuroscience research in an interactive setting. This past year, Brain Camp VI was held in May 2014 as a satellite meeting to the national scientific meeting of the Society of Biological Psychiatry (SoBP). Brain Camp trainees included ten ORAP recipients and four NIMH clinical fellows. The trainees first attended the SoBP meeting followed by the 2-1/2 day Brain Camp program was held at Banbury Center in Cold Spring Harbor, NY. National meetings: American Association of Directors of Psychiatry Residency Programs (AADPRT) annual meeting is a venue where NIMH efforts to incorporate clinically-relevant neuroscience education can be highlighted and disseminated. The Program Director of the PGY4 psychiatry residency is a member of AADPRT and participated in the BRAIN pre-conference at the March 2014 annual meeting in which a new neuroscience curriculum designed to teach psychiatry residents about neuroscience was piloted. This year, the Program Director was asked the NIMH Director to organize a NIMH Research Track at the American Psychiatric Association (APA) meeting in May 2014 in which research sponsored by NIMH was highlighted in plenary lectures and scientific symposia. The intent of this research track program is to educated psychiatrists about cutting edge research that addresses serious mental illness. The Program Director also participated in the Early Research Career Breakfast at the APA meeting.